justicraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Important Information
Important Elements of JustiCraft P.O.C. P.O.C., or Purely Offensive Combat, describes JustiCrafts combat system. The name is slightly misleading, because the combat in JustiCraft does have elements of preemptive defense, such as guarding for an attack, concealing yourself with a stealth maneuver, or using high speed movement to remove yourself from combat range for a turn. The main objective of combat in JustiCraft, however, is the offensive, since all hits are taken in JustiCraft, and the damage done is determined by Dice Rolls, worrying about how to defend is rather silly. Offensively, the objective of combat is to use your skills and spells with their assigned AP costs to create the most potentially damaging turn based on your AP stat, which determines how much AP you have to spend on spells and techniques. For each attack made in a turn, a die is rolled to determine how much damage it deals, this randomizes the results a bit to allow for what we call "assumed defense", like parrying or sidestepping. However, the results of an attack are not comepletely random, as they are mostly determined by your PP (Power Points) stat, which determines the number of sides on the die you roll. Mobs Due to the streamlined combat system in JustiCraft, there is an allowance for combat NPC's, without the necessity for a GM to RP as said GM. By creating a list of attacks and randomizing them, we can populate areas and dungeons with monsters and enemy warriors, and create large scale boss battles. Training Rather than grinding for ages to get expansions to fighting styles, or to buy new techniques, JustiCraft introduces a Training System. You are allowed to create various spells and techniques within the guidelines set forth by the Instructing NPC in each Category, These spells cannot be learned however, without training them first, To train a spell or technique, you must use it a number of times in NPC or PvP training set forth by the instructor, until then, it cannot be used in missions, or dungeons. RH2P Die Roller The RH2P, or "Really Hard to Pronounce", Die Roller is what will be used to roll for... everything. It can be found Here: RH2P. To roll you must fill out the correct fields, the first field should be your Dice Code, for example, "d6" rolls a 6 sided die, "2d6" rolls 2 six sided die. The second field asks for a Comment, in this field you should put a note explaining why you are rolling. Please don't roll unnecessarily, it messes with the logs. The third field asks for a "Code", this is, and always will be "JC". As long as you have JC in the Code field, your rolls will show up on our logs. The final field asks for your name, put your username. Zones Whenever you enter a Zone, you will be prompted to roll a die. Your result will be compared to a list, and will let you know whether you travel safely, get attacked by a mob, find treasure, or countless other randomized events AP Your AP stat determines how many attacks you can use in a turn, however, you may NOT use the same attack more than 2 times in a single turn, regardless of AP costs..